


“I need to find Nick, please”

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*-Major spoilers! this is an extension of Finnicks last scene in the movie! Don’t read if you dont want to be spoiled!!!-*<br/>Judy goes to the only person who knows where Nick is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I need to find Nick, please”

Finnick was reclined in his van, blunt between lips as he counted his cash from the day, he made a decent chunk of change, perhaps he should consider dumping Nick as a partner all together, He humored himself with the thought. Once he counted two-fifty he tied an elastic around the pile and put it in the glove compartment. He put his hands behind his head and laid back, eyes closed as he listened to his tunes, tapping his foot on the wheel of his car.

He heard light knocking on the back of his van, turning off his tunes he grabbed his bat from the passengers seat, if that damn weasel was trying to sell him a kids cartoon again he was going to break some knee caps.

“WHAT!?” He slammed the door open, his eyes were looking up, expecting maybe a loan shark, or god forbid someone else he owned money to. He blinked then looked down to see a grey bunny, the cop Nick went on that 48 hour escapade with, then came back completely miserable.

“I need to find Nick, Please” She said, with big sad bunny eyes. Finnick relaxed a bit, lowering his bat.

“heh and why would I do that?” the Fennec leaned against the side of his van “I don’t rat out my friends to cops” Finnick turned his back to her, about to shut the door when Judy gripped it to keep it open “Please I have to make things right again”

“What you gotta do is get your paws off my van” Despite being significantly smaller, Finnick was all intimidation, his voice would have been more fitting on a Rhino or big scary gorilla. Judy let go and the fennec slammed the door.

Judy got a determined look as she hoped to the drivers window, surprising Finnick when he got back to his seat “Hey scram! I’m not helping a cop!”

“I’m not going until I speak with Nick! All of Zootopia depends on this, I need him!” She started getting her hopes up as finnick rolled down his window, putting his elbow up

“Well he dosn’t need you! We were living it good before you came and dragged him and all of zootopia through the mud! He was a mess for days after that press conference, if you think I’d let a backstabbing bigoted bunny like you get anywhere near my Nick you got another thing coming to you!” He was out of breath after that long winded release of his pent up frustrations brought about by the bunny herself.

Her ears went up and eyes wide, Finnick finally realized what he had said and wore a worried look briefly. Heleaned out the window and grabbed her shirt “Listen Hops, before you think about spreading anything remember I may be small but I’m still a predator!” he threatens and shoves her back “Get out of here”

“…I wont tell anyone, You’re secret is safe with me, I swear. I’m sorry for what I said about Nick, foxes, all predators, I didn’t mean to make life harder for anyone, I didn’t mean to tear Zootopia apart but I need Nick to help me put it back together! If I can’t make things right with him, Zootopia wont stand a chance and if he never wants to speak to me again that’s up to him. Not you. If you don’t tell me where he is I will find him myself” She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, her insistent was almost impressive, she was determined to find the red fox.

Finnick sighed, he supposed she was right, Nick did seem bent out of shape still, and despite trying Finnick couldn’t patch up that feeling of betrayal, Judy needed to do that. The fennec pointed down the ally “go straight, theres a fenced off area where an old green house use to be. Nick goes there to mope around when he wants to be alone. jump the fence, find a small stone bridge over a dried up stream” He put his sunglasses on “Theres a willow tree beside it, easy to spot” He reclined again.

Judy jumped a little “Thanks Finnick… I owe you” she began running down the ally the other recommended.

Finnick turned up his music again, and briefly wondered where she had learned his name from


End file.
